


Beautiful, Beautiful Hair

by HeavensMostAdorable



Series: Cecilos Week 2k17 [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecilos Week 2017, M/M, hair is fashion, right???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensMostAdorable/pseuds/HeavensMostAdorable
Summary: It was not unknown that Cecil Palmer loved his boyfriend’s hair. Well, it was understandable. Carlos’s long curls were a sight to behold.Day 1 of Cecilos Week: Fashion/Science





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in the fandom for a while and it's Cecilios week so I decided I'd join last minute lol. (I started writing this at 9:30 pm and finished at 10 lol)
> 
> So have Cecil playing with Carlos's hair.

It was not unknown that Cecil Palmer  _ loved _ his boyfriend’s hair. Well, it was understandable. Carlos’s long curls  _ were _ a sight to behold.

Whenever they found themselves lying on the couch together, watching some sort of wildlife documentary, Cecil’s fingers found their way to his boyfriend’s dark hair and this time was no different. 

“Mm…” Carlos hummed softly. “That’s nice…”   
“Mhm?” Cecil smiled down at his boyfriend and kissed his forehead. “Hey, sit up for a second.”

Carlos sat up watching Cecil as he moved both of them so Cecil sat on the couch and Carlos sat between his legs, his back leaning into his boyfriend’s chest. “I want to play with your hair.” Cecil explained. Carlos smiled and nodded. “Alright.”

Cecil remembered very little of his childhood, but he did remember trying to do Abby’s hair with varying degrees of success. He was good at braids. He thinks. Probably.

“Am I going to have to detangle all this when you’re done?”   
“Shh, it’s going to be fine.”   
“Oh my god, I’m going to have to chop it all off, aren’t I?”   
“Not if I have anything to do with it.”

Braids were pretty easy, Cecil had remembered. Just one bunch of hair over the other, than over that, then over that, then over that again. He enjoyed how how Carlos’s dark hair and streaks of grey mixed together in the braid. It looked nice. Pretty.

“You’re braiding it, aren’t you?”   
“Do you have something against braids?”   
“No, just all the girls in high school tried to do that when I started growing out my hair. Most of them were  _ horrible _ .”   
“Well, I’m your boyfriend, therefore I’ll do better.”   
“There’s no scientific evidence for that.”

Cecil was done rather quickly, braids didn’t take very long. “There, take a look.”

Carlos took out his phone -there was no mirror in the apartment to use since Cecil covered them all- and brought the braid over his shoulder to look at it through the phone’s camera. “It looks good!” The scientist smiled brightly and turned around to kiss Cecil. “I should have you do my hair in the morning. This would be good hair for when I go to the lab, so it doesn’t get in my way.”  
“I’d like that.”   
“I should do your hair now.”   
“There isn’t much to work with…”   
“ _ That’s what you think.” _

**Author's Note:**

> So this might be projecting bc I have curly hair that I like having played with but shhhhh
> 
> My tumblr is larlarinlalaland


End file.
